


Lineage

by SharpestRose



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A legacy, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lineage

In case Lian needs to run away from running away, Dad's number is in her jacket.

A song hurts her heart. The singer's name is Natalia. She calls Lian 'Little Sister'. Lian's thirteen. That isn't little.

-

"This," Lian explains calmly. "Is my birthright as well.

"You're not the only kid he hurt.

"Ever seen a child on Joker serum?

"If your mother did that, would you love her anyway?"

Jason nods, and takes her hand.

-

The paper's black and white and red all over.

Red Robin. Red Arrow.

"Looks like I started a trend," she smirks, pulling her hood up.


End file.
